“Remote access” generally refers to the ability of a user to access a remote system using a local system (e.g., a personal computer). The remote system may either be a stand-alone system or a network of systems. A network of systems may include, for example, printers, modems, servers, computer systems, telecommunications equipment, etc. Remote access is commonly referred to as “Internet access” when a local system accesses a remote network of systems such as what is known as the worldwide web.
Remote access typically requires transferring digital data between a local system and a remote system. Several applications and/or services with varying degrees of complexity can be provided by using a remote access feature. Electronic mail, web browsing, distributed database applications and electronic commerce are but a few examples of such applications and services.
To gain access to a computer network from a remote location, a computer user with a telephone modem can use the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) to establish a telephone connection to a dial-up telephone line providing access to the computer network. However, an individual who is often working away from the office may struggle to configure his/her remote access software to properly connect their laptop (or other portable computer/communication device) to the Internet or their company's private intranet. The mechanics of providing a connection between a remote device and a communication network becomes even more problematic when the individual is traveling to unfamiliar locations. Confusing dialing rules (e.g., international dialing, dialing prefixes, 7-digit versus 10-digit dialing, dialing an extra digit for an outside line), coupled with often not knowing a local dial-in number for the person's Internet service provider (ISP) or the various connecting options (broadband, WiFi hotspots, cellular, etc.) adds to this confusion. In addition, a traveling computer user often tries to minimize their connection costs (e.g., long distance charges, roaming charges, etc.) while also desiring to maximize their connection performance (e.g., speed, responsivity).
The currently available “remote access” software requires the remote user to “select and configure how you would like to connect” to the network. To establish an Internet connection, the remote user may use analog dial-up, ISDN, DSL, cable modem, wireless, cellular or even satellite connections. Each of these connection types requires configurations within the remote computer, where the settings often vary by location. For example, a hotel usually requires a dial prefix to obtain dial tone, wireless hotspots will require a particular computer ID (service set identification—SSID). There may be times when the user does not want to spend the time figuring out the “best” way to connect their computers to the network from an unfamiliar location, particularly in light of these various connection options (where each option may be associated with a different cost and/or responsivity).
All of these factors combine to make the process of remote connection to a network a challenging task for most users, who would prefer to have the “optimal” connection automatically chosen for them.